Stuck In Between
by amon-strosity
Summary: Bella, the new girl in school meets Edward Cullen, school's popular jock and Jasper Hale, school emo and freak. Soon enough, she finds herself falling for one and the other quickly but doesn't seem to realise. Rated M for language and later chapters.


**Disclaimer: Twilight and its characters does not belong to me, just the other made up character belong to me and the plot. Everything else belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Stuck In Between**

**Chapter 1: Beginning**

**Bella POV**

What would you do if you loved two people and you couldn't choose? I know this is your typical love triangle but I was seriously stuck in between two guys I loved in both very different ways. I was attracted to Jasper Hale, the school emo, since I first saw him on my first day at Forks High.

The other, Edward Cullen, school's most popular jock/jerk was completely different. He took some kind of liking to me on my first day too and he started stalking me everywhere; when I'm in class, when I'm running cross country or even when I'm in the girls changing room. Well, not like that. I mean that he sends these random girls over and give me these flowers and stupid chocolate that are too sweet that my teeth and throat start hurting afterwards.

After that, I kind of got comfortable around him when he decided he would take me out on a real date to this posh restaurant in Port Angeles called 'Búeno' or something Spanish like that. It was one of the most romantic nights of my life. Well, maybe only romantic night of my life.

But when I finally had the courage to talk to Jasper in my biology class, he just stared at me, took one of my hands with his fingerless glove-covered one and muttered quietly, "You have an interesting aura" and walked out of class right when the bell rang.

Weird, I know but when our faces were close at that exact moment, he looked kind of…cute. I mean, maybe without his My Chemical Romance t-shirt that had a picture of a skull bleeding at the mouth and dripping onto some roses that were withering (that sort of creeped me out) and maybe without the heavy eyeliner he wore but it made him look more…Jasper. Strange name for an emo though, right? Maybe he could be called Dark Jasper or maybe Black Jasper? No, sounds a bit racist.

Anyways, my second month there had been okay so far but it was a bit weird for me as my feelings were mixed between love, hate or just friendship and I just couldn't help feeling guilty whenever I saw Edward in the morning, on the left side of the parking lot and Jasper in the other, staring at me like a brooding man who had just spotted his next victim to investigate. I knew for certain that Edward's feelings for me were love but what about Jasper? Was it just friendship? I tried not to think that it was more than that but I couldn't help it. All night, I just stayed up in my bed, staring at the ceiling and thought about Jasper and Edward. Edward and Jasper. Jasper and Ed-

"Go to sleep Bells and stop muttering" Charlie called from over his room. He could hear me?

"And yes I can hear you" he added. Whoa, creepy much? It was like he could hear what I was thinking.

As I was saying…Wait, what was I saying? Never mind. I'll just get some sleep and forget all about this crazy love dilemma.

But that didn't help, because I fell asleep at about one o'clock in the morning and when that came, I kept having dreams about those two shitheads that decided to come ruin my life by taking an interest to me and making me feel guilty.

I woke up an hour later.

That's it, tomorrow at school…no, wait, it was already tomorrow (seeing as it was already half past two), I'll avoid those two and continue with my life like they never came into it and maybe, just maybe, they will get the message and eventually leave me alone and continue with their own lives too. Everyone happy.

~*~

**Jasper POV**

**(Next Day)**

I saw Bella the next day in the parking lot getting out of her car. She slammed her car door shut and, head down, walked quickly across the lot and into the building, not before sparing a glance at me and quickly looked away when she saw that I too, was staring back at her.

Hmm, interesting behaviour. Maybe she's trying to avoid me because she's just realised, after spending a load of time with that dickhead Cullen jock (strap), that I was the freak everyone saw me to be and that I wasn't worth being friends with or she'd lose her popularity with those Jocks and Cheerleaders that were as slutty as a cross between a porn star and a prostitute.

I do remember her aura yesterday, Confused, pissed and maybe a little love sick but all the while interesting. Probably might be just Cullen.

"Dickhead" I muttered under my breath as I walked to my English class, which I realised I would be having with Cullen. It was a drag.

Mr Duneen just slurred on and on about Romeo and Juliet. Damien, a Jock, still couldn't get around who were the Capulets and Montagues and why Romeo had decided he wanted to dump a girl called Rosaline for a girl called Juliet because apparently, "Rosaline is a more sexier name than Julia because Julia sucks ass" which didn't make much sense because one, it was Juliet, not Julia and because 'it sucks ass' wasn't a real reason anyway.

Stupid asshole.

The bell rang and I swiftly made for the exit before anyone could get up in their seats.

Later on, the bell rang for lunchtime and thank god, it was just the right time. I was starving.

The weather was mourning as usual. The clouds were shrouded together like they were planning something dark. Lightning flashed and a moment later, the thunder cracked and Bella jumped as she made her way over to the queue.

I sat at my usual table, the one at the far corner of the cafeteria where little light came upon me as I had broken two of the lights on the ceiling two years earlier.

I saw Bella carrying her tray over to Jessica Fisher, a girl with brunette hair she had made friends with on the first day of school and I saw Trace Cullen, Edward Cullen's little brother of one year, hitting on Fisher as she made an attempt to dodge him. They were both assholes too. How very sensible.

Cullen waved Bella over to their table but she hid her face behind her hair and decided to stay with her friends. She was deep in conversation with a blond guy called Bray Kings, a brunette one called Ash Dolton and another brunette girl called Angela Swinton.

Cullen had finally given up calling her. I looked away from him and started my focus on a random little fly trying to score some crumbs in front of me. It seemed to take forever finding food but a few minutes later, it flew away to forage elsewhere.

"Uh, Jasper" someone tapped my shoulder and knocked me out of my reverie. I looked up. It was Bella.

"Oh, uh hi B-Bella" I stuttered and she smiled a little.

"Uh, sorry to disturb you J-Jasper but I just wanted to ask you if…if you wanted to come and eat with me and my friends over there" she nodded towards her table and smiled back at me. I stared at her.

"You…you…you want me to come and-and eat with you…right now…in front of Cullen?" I stammered and she giggled.

"Sure, why not in front of 'Cullen'?" she made quote marks in the air as she said 'Cullen'.

"I don't really like him, you know. He's arrogant and pompous just like other popular, rich kids, right? I like someone else though" she raised her eyebrows.

"Who?" I asked, curious now.

"You"

Someone jolted me out of my sleep.

"Wake up, you ass. It's time" It was Keena, a girl who I hung out with most of the time. She grabbed my backpack as I got up and walked behind her. She threw it back to me and smiled as I staggered to catch it.

It seemed that I had only been asleep for 10 minutes or so as the cafeteria was still full as I last saw it.

"Come on, Jas. They're waiting" Keena called over, leaning against the door of the cafeteria. I chanced a look at Bella as I walked between the tables and saw her looking after me as I walked. She quickly looked away when she saw Keena smirk at her.

"You like that Swan girl, don't you Jas?" Keena whispered to me as we walked down the almost empty corridors. She grabbed my neck round her arm and ruffled my hair as if I was a little boy.

But her question really bothered me. I didn't like Bella. And Bella didn't like me. She liked that stupid Cullen and his popularity. But there was just something interesting about her that made me want to be always close to her.

"Oi! Jasper, what's up with the daydreaming? Link's a waiting for us" she nudged me in the shoulder and ran off into the parking lot. I followed behind.

~*~

**Edward POV**

**(In the cafeteria)**

Oh Bella. Sweetest name I've ever heard. I could say it again and again. I saw her walk over to her table of friends where those dickheads Kings and Dolton sat and immediately inched closer to her when she sat down.

"Hey, Ed. That kid Hale's gone" Zane said as he sat back down at the table. I looked over to the table in the far corner of the cafeteria and even though there was little light, I could see the empty seat on the other side of the table.

Hale was finally gone!

He was always staring at Bella like she was some kind of antelope and he was a lion, except he had black hair. Stupid emo.

I Bella finally got up and out of the cafeteria with Dolton and that brunette girl Fisher.

I loved the way she walked. Her hair swayed behind her back and she was smiling as she talked to her friends.

I had decided that I would take her out to the cinema on Saturday, two days from now and I would give her everything she wants. I don't know why I was acting like a love sick puppy but whenever Bella was near, my heart became all fast and I would become full of energy.

I think I love her. There would be nothing standing me in between Bella; not Hale, not Dolton and Kings, not anything. But, she does love me back, right?

Tina, one of the cheerleaders, licked my lips and slipped her tongue inside my mouth but I quickly pushed her away as I realised what she was doing.

Her friends and including my own friends laughed at my reaction.

"Dude, stop daydreaming about Swan and hurry up. We're going to La Push beach. Let's dump this shithole. Come on, Cullen" Marco said and they all ran out of the entrance doors to their cars and started cheering.

But, I didn't want to leave Bella behind. I caught her by her locker, putting her books in. She quickly looked away when she saw me looking.

I started towards her and hugged her from behind. She froze.

"Uh, Edward…what the hell are you doing?" she whispered like a scared little girl. I smirked at her tone of voice.

"Oh nothing, just hugging you" I said in a normal tone.

"ED! Hurry up or we're going without you" someone called from outside and I knew it was them. Oh, yes. Maybe Bella could come with us. I mean, my friends loved her and the girls really liked playing with her hair a lot. They got along well so there'd be no problem.

I let her go and turned her around to face me.

"Bella, we're going to La Push beach come on" I dragged her along as I ran outside and she screeched in response.

"Edward, where the hell are we going? La Push beach…what?" she screamed at me and I lifted her up onto the jeep that Zane was quickly driving away in.

I could see Hale outside, talking with his weirdo friends and he gave me a dirty look and looked over to Bella. I looked over to her and could see her smiling at him in a different way than she smiled to me. I looked back at him and he smiled at her.

What the hell?

Bella was mine. There would be no way she would like that weirdo freak in a million years as long as I was here. I mean, I took her out on a romantic dinner and always talks to her at school.

But Hale, he just freaked her out all the time like he always does to everyone.

Stupid asshole.

He needs to be taught a friggin' lesson. Not to mess with Edward Cullen.

~*~

**Ok, so that's the first chapter of 'Stuck In Between' my new Jasper/Bella/Edward fic. I confess that Edward's POV was actually really hard to write since I just couldn't imagine him being popular and arrogant and all because in this story, I'm just trying to make Jasper and Edward equal and not make it seem like Edward isn't as caring as Jasper just because he's like the popular guy and bully and all. Well, just to make it clear, Edward realised he is very in love with Bella and always thinks about her but Jasper is just interested in her…but is he really **_**just**_** interested?**

**So, Bella's a bit worried about the two boys in her life because she likes Edward, but also likes Jasper so she can't pick but she loves Edward but there's just a part of her that always thinks about Jasper.**

**Confusing, I know but I hope you read more of this story as I am giving up a little tiny bit of my Dramione-writing time and that's a bit time taken cause as everyone who knows me well, or just seen my profile, they will all know I ABSOLUTELY, FUGGING, FANTABULOUSLY LOVE DRAMIONE!!! Oh, I also love other pairings but just not as much as I love Dramione though lol!**

**Anyways, plz read and review!!! Say what you like about it and who you want Bella to go with in the end but I have already planned most of it and have two alternate endings, one for each guy she ends up with.**

**Love,**

**Justine (of the Fire Nation/Slytherin/Night Class) tee hee Avatar: Last airbender, Draco and Vampire Knight haha**

**Love ya guys!!**


End file.
